


The night is slipping through my hands

by asper



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asper/pseuds/asper
Summary: 失忆预警！并且有一个非常非常不走心的番外 ‘0’





	The night is slipping through my hands

“On the shore and the night is slipping through my hands，I fall into the sea like the empire built on the sand.”

—— Dead In The Water

\----------

布鲁斯依旧感受到了彻底冰冷的恐惧，那种刺入心口的疼痛让他几乎难以承受，即使他早在心里把最坏的打算做了上百次的预演。  
而此刻，最坏的打算也并没有发生。  
至少他还活着。  
他要感谢及时赶到的露易丝救了他一命，不然他现在铁定是一只死蝙蝠了。

“Tell me, do you bleed? ”

布鲁斯躺在草地上，他远远望着刚苏醒不久的超人抱着善良的女记者以一种温柔的速度渐渐飞远，而刚才克拉克从嘴里咬牙挤出的一字一句再一次在他脑中形成了无止尽的循环，仿佛为了提醒他之前对他做的一切。  
也许是刚刚克拉克那一记重摔唤醒了布鲁斯体内所有的痛觉神经，他自以为二十年每日都会经历的受伤与愈合让他对所有疼痛都已经麻木，但此刻他却清晰感受到了自己破裂的血管和折断的骨头。  
他左手臂一定脱臼了，他甚至快要感受不到它们的存在。  
在失重后落地的那一瞬间克拉克仿佛把他摔回成为了普通人，一个会心痛会颤抖的普通人。布鲁斯躺在草地上放弃了挣扎，但他还是没有停止劝说自己应该为超人的复活而庆幸，他还记得他，只不过只有最坏的那个部分。他知道，从刚刚克拉克愤怒的眼神中他就知道，好的那一部分早已被自己亲手埋进了那一棺木头盒子里。  
时间的流逝并没有让布鲁斯恢复意识，前所未有的痛苦让他难以控制自己的呼吸。他感觉自己被悬在寒冷的崖边并卸掉了身上的盔甲，只要低头就会坠入深渊。  
然后他看见在模糊的视野里戴安娜焦急地朝他的方向赶来，突然一阵刺骨的疼痛让自己终于闭上了双眼。

 

“果然没有那些贵的要死衣服你看起来也不怎么样。”  
克拉克看着布鲁斯穿着他那一身小镇男孩的装备，忍不住偷笑。昨天布鲁斯穿的那套西装已经被他撕成了碎片，所以就算无比嫌弃哥谭王子还是穿上了格子衬衫和工装裤。  
吃完饭后两个人又被玛莎赶出了屋外做所谓的饭后散步，路过玉米田的时候布鲁斯脑中又不禁开始回放昨晚和小镇男孩在田野里打的火热的场景。

“想什么呢。”

“玉米地。”

这个完全没有过脑的答案让布鲁斯怀疑是不是自己的智商跟着蝙蝠头罩一起摘掉了。他迅速低下头去并且打算不管克拉克怎么嘲笑他都不回应。

“哦？还在想昨天的？”

布鲁斯发誓自己能瞥到克拉克一脸准备使坏的表情。跟随而来的却是身侧环绕而来的温暖，克拉克停下了脚步把自己抱在了怀里，下一秒便是毫无准备的腾空而起。  
“你知道我讨厌这个姿势。”

布鲁斯看着身下越来越远的玉米地，对自己不会飞的缺陷再一次感到绝望，他的双腿被克拉克紧紧地勾在了手臂里，让他感觉自己像柔弱的露易丝。  
哦露易丝，每次想到那个姑娘布鲁斯都会因为怀疑克拉克为了自己才离开了她而愧疚。

“难道背着你飞的姿势会让你开心一点？”  
克拉克的声音就在耳边，近的让他可以在风中依旧感受到对方温热的呼吸。

“我们去哪？”  
布鲁斯回过神的时候他们已经停在了一片宽阔的沙滩上，生长于自然的寂静居然让寄居黑暗的蝙蝠有些恍惚。

“其实我上次从哥谭飞回农场的时候就发现了这个地方，一直想带你过来，这样就没有人可以打扰我们啦。”

他侧过头看见克拉克无比期待的神情映在那蓝色的眼睛里，比洒在海面上的月光还要纯净。  
布鲁斯倾身上前搂住对方的脖子温柔地贴上那张甜蜜的嘴唇，他用亲吻掩盖了所有的犹豫，每当独自面对这个单纯的大男孩，他都忍不住去害怕自己总有一天会像蝙蝠洞里收集的那一箱氪石般伤害他。

而事实是，他担心的一切都发生了。

 

结束了与荒原狼的战斗后，布鲁斯给克拉克买回了那座他和玛莎的小房子。小镇男孩依旧热情地留他一起享用玛莎做的晚饭，在土里躺了太久的克拉克不停地夸玛莎的厨艺像以前一样好，布鲁斯看着男孩欣喜的笑容发现自己也忍不住跟着傻笑。但在不经意对上玛莎的目光后，他在她同样欣慰的眼神里似乎感受到了一丝担心。

也许玛莎也知道了，克拉克忘了那段他们俩在农场里度过的日子。

在玛莎提到布鲁斯穿过小镇男孩套装的时候，克拉克已经完全没有了印象。

 

饭后克拉克帮着玛莎收拾厨房，布鲁斯一个人去了玉米田。  
夜里微凉的风在叶子之间划出沙沙的声响，布鲁斯还记得两个人倒在玉米杆上时克拉克垫在自己身下的手臂，来自男孩的温度似乎还环绕在他身后，抚过他身上每一处丑陋的伤疤。  
那条干枯的玉米叶在脸上划出的口子早已愈合，布鲁斯记得克拉克温润的舌尖舔舐着他皮肤中渗出的一小道鲜血，他记得在那一刻所有的爱与欲望，那些鲜活滚烫的记忆让他随时都要被另一具离去的身体所彻底融化。

背后传来了脚步踩过枯叶的声音，布鲁斯转过身看见远处的人拨过眼前的玉米杆走向自己。  
就像很久之前的熟悉场景，但那个人不是克拉克，取而代之的是玛莎。

“让他记起来，布鲁斯。”

被戳破心事的布鲁斯看着眼前比自己更苍老但坚强无比的女人，却想不到更好的语言去安慰她。  
突然一阵猛烈的强风几乎吹倒了两个人身边的枯杆，他仿佛听见了的叹息。

“他已经做了自己的选择。”

 

番外

 

布鲁斯坐在那片无人的沙滩上，蝙蝠飞行器停靠在不远的岸边，他不知道自己在这咸湿的海风里浪费了多久的时间，只是在克拉克回来的这半年时间他都没办法让自己不去想那些从一开始就不该拥有的记忆。而他只希望自己也能来一次起死回生的失忆，这样就可以继续往日的生活，滋生在黑暗中，享受冷漠和骄傲。

克拉克停在面前的时候布鲁斯差点没丢出手里的蝙蝠镖。

“布鲁斯，原来你在这里一个人发呆，大家还都在等着你开会。”

“该死的，我居然忘了。”

“不过这个地方真的很容易让人忘记时间。”

克拉克顺着布鲁斯刚刚一直凝望的角度看向远处的海平面，几只海鸟迎着风飞过暗红色的落日。

“对啊。”

 

\- END -


End file.
